


Blood Soaked Floors and Rough Kisses

by KingCobblepots_Army



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Kissing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCobblepots_Army/pseuds/KingCobblepots_Army
Summary: It really was too easy of a task taking over the GCPD with how much gordon drones on about how much more secure the city is now that he’s commissioner. It seems with all the new fame he forgot about actually implementing that new security in his own precious station. All it took was a handful of brutes and less than a tank of fear gas to take out more than half of the officers.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 4





	Blood Soaked Floors and Rough Kisses

_really was too easy of a task taking over the GCPD with how much gordon drones on about how much more secure the city is now that he’s commissioner. It seems with all the new fame he forgot about actually implementing that new security in his own precious station. All it took was a handful of brutes and less than a tank of fear gas to take out more than half of the officers. The few left were forced into the middle stood in a circle waiting for their fate as blood slowly began to pool underneath their shoes. Jonathan stood by the captain having tied and gaged him to his own chair. He rolled the pathetic whimpering captain over to the stairs pushing him down them sending him face first onto the hard floor. A small laugh left him as he watched his brutes right the man who's nose is broken blood streaming down his chin staining the fabric of his shirt a muffled groan escaped. Jonathan slowly made his way over running his syringes against the railing leaving scratches in the wood. He made his way into the middle of the circle slowly walking between officers he studied each hoping to find anything interesting in any of their panicked eyes unsurprisingly he did not. He then faced the captain he motioned for him to be ungagged. Jonathan explained simply that the man would choose which fate befell each of the remaining officers. The captain had refused much too Jonathans disappointed. He had the caption regagged then made the man watch as he sprayed a few officers screams pierced the air as they clutched their faces consumed nothing but overwhelming fear. One offed themselves pleading for their father to go away. While others shot those closest to them seeing them as nothing more than the demons buried deep in their minds. When it was all over there was nothing more than a litter of bodies. Blood and brain matter had splattered over desks and the floor coating covering them in a shiny red layer. Jonathan grins underneath his mask observing his work. A part of him had wished there was more time for him to truly take his time and find out what monsters really lurked in the dark recesses of their minds, but he was here to make a point and there would always be others._

The brutes whoop and cheer as they run wild around the station smashing lamps, throwing chairs, and scattering papers. The captain’s constant muffled cries and pleads quickly get on Jonathan's nerves so he decides to spray him as well. The captains cries turn to muffled screams as he pulls at his restraints with such force he's sure to be bruised and bleed. He has one brute drag him back into the office he screams and thrashes in the chair the whole way. Jonathan grins under his mask as he follows slightly behind until they reach the landing. He slowly waves at the captain chuckling lowly as he’s wheeled away. He turns his back to the office as the captain is roughly rolled inside the brute slams the door and quickly makes his way to join the rest in their celebration. Jonathan stands by the railing hands resting on the cold wood overlooking the precinct. The bodies that literally the floor amongst the destruction both covered with blood splatters. Jonathans chest blooms with pride he only wishes he could be here when Gordon sees the mess he left him. Jonathan smiles at the thought of the despair that will suffocate him the sense of failure that will scream at him. Some of brutes had started to make their way to the back rooms he can hear distant crashes and shatters. Yes, This will certainly be a nice reminder for Gordon that the scarecrow will never be beaten, and to show every citizen foolishly deluding themselves that they are safe just what dark force that is fear will always return for them. That the pathetic idea that gordon or anyone else can protect them from him is nothing than a delusion. He is inevitable an unstoppable threat waiting to pull them into nothing but the darkness they dread till they choke and drown in it. He is the Scarecrow.

The sound of yelling pulls Jonathan from his thoughts he slowly sweeps the station landing on the doors on his left. The yelling grows louder before two brutes burst through the doors dragging a cop between them followed by a few others. Seems a coward had managed to hide during his attack. He could have slipped out the back without ever being seen, but either lacks the brains or was frozen with fear. Jonathan hopes for the latter. He watches as the cop is dragged into the middle of the circle of bodies and forced onto his knees. One brute holds him down by the shoulders as the other gather around excitement anticipation on their faces. They are waiting for whatever punishment the Scarecrow will seem fit. The cop he keeps his head down his hat obscures his face his hands tremble slightly at his sides.

“Look what we found in the back boss! A little piggy hidden all the way in the back.”

“He was cowering behind some filing cabinets shaking like a leaf.” The brutes laugh.

“Please just let me go. I promise I wont say anything to anyone. I- I have a family” The cop pleads voice deep with a slight accent.

The brutes chuckle amongst themselves at his weak plea. Jonathan tilts his head something's… off about this cop. When people beg for their lives there is always tears, quivering voices, and pleads to a god. This cops voice didn't even waver. Theres no tears staining his cheeks that and he swears there's was a hint of amusement in his words. The only clear sign of distress were his hands which have stopped shaking entirely at his side curiouser and curiouser. Jonathan studies him for a few more moments head titled and eyes squinted tapping his fingers against the railing. He doesn't have much time he's sure Gordons grown suspicious of the distraction he set up for him. But he's intrigued with this mystery officer. He starts making his way over this cop could possibly be one of the more interesting ones he always is hoping to find out on a heist. His test subjects have started to dwindle and one of Gotham’s shielded protecters would make a fine subject. He stops just in front of the cop who looks further down obscuring more of his face. Jonathan would normally relishes in the sight of someone unable to even look at him, but it doesn't seems to be done out of fear or disgust. He crouches in front of the cop hands resting on his knees trying to study the other better gloved fingers drumming against his thigh as he bites his bottom lip in concentration.

“Aren't you an interesting one?” Jonathan tilts his head. “All traces of fear gone. I wonder if you’re truly brave or simply foolish. I suppose it wont matter either way once I'm through with you. You're all the same in the end scared, weak, and completely hopeless.” He chuckles darkly standing upright. The cop shakes his head side to side shoulders trembling. Jonathan opens his mouth to speak again but quickly snaps it shut at the sound of breathy quiet giggles. He glares down with wide eyes at the bastard fingers digging into his arms. Was this man laughing at him? He takes a slow deep breath letting it go when his lungs began to slightly burn. It would do no good to lose his temper now. He wanted an interesting subject and he finally got one.

“I’m glad you find this all so amusing.” Jonathans eyes never leave the cop as he quickly readjusts his fear glove. “It's going to be much more satisfying to turn that laughter into screams. Perhaps, I’ll take my time with you break you down in every sense of the word. First starting with your body” He delivers a swift kick to the cops stomach the other letting out a small groan of pain. “ I’ll take it apart piece by piece until you're left nothing, but the bits of your mind. Before I take that away from you as well. I wonder what terrifying things I’ll find buried deep inside.”

The cop bursts out loud laughing falling forward as he almost doubles overs the brutes grip stopping him pulling him back up. The laughing echoes throughout the blood stained station. It seems to bounce right off the walls right back to Jonathan grinding on his nerves he clenches. For a brief moment he considers just shooting him and being done with him. The brutes share shocked looks between each-other. Others taking a step back not sure exactly how Scarecrow is going to deal with this guy but it wasn't hard to guess it wasn't gonna be pretty.

“Geez, Mr. Crow do you always flirt with your hostages?” The cops words mis with his laughter. “Cause I gotta say you really now how to make a girl swoon. I mean the dirty talk and then a lil roughing up.” He flashes a quick smile. “All this talk of torture makes me all tingly inside I can't wait.” 

Jonathan is flabbergasted he's glad his mask covers the shock on his face. Wide eyes staring down at this cop. Nothing about this cop is making much sense. Theres a small sense of familiarity like he's met this one before but thats impossible …or is it? Jonathan shakes his head slightly gloved fingers rubbing together at his side he's missing something, but what?

“What a creep” 

“Yeah no kidding”

The cop barks out a laugh body lurching forward body shaking under the weight of the brute. 

“Quite the jokesters ya got here Scare. These meatheads are always full of surprises. But I think it's time I tell a joke of my own, don't you?” The cop straightens head still down “Lets see, Hmm.. OH! I know what did the butcher say to the pig?”

In a quick fluid movement the cop buries a blade into the brute holding him ankle. Pulling it out quickly the brute lets go of him to grab his leg. The cop stands plunging the knife into the brute’s neck blood spurting across the floor and Jonathan's boots. The cop grabs the brutes gun as they fall hands desperately trying to stop the blood pouring down their neck to no avail. Jonathan quickly takes a step back with no real concern for the dead brute. Unamused he leans his back against a desk arms crossed as he watches the scene play out. There was only one person in Gotham that would make such a horrible joke while wasting his time. The other brutes attempt to take aim but the cop is quicker shots ring out brutes begin dropping like flies. The cops laughing with each thudding body. There is one brute left and the cops gun is empty as it click uselessly. The brute laughs as he aims his gun ready to shoot. The cop lets the gun fall from his hand as other rises in mock surrender smile still on his face.

“Alright I give big guy. But hey before ya blow me away. Wanna see a magic trick?” The cop snickers. 

The brute only gives a confused look finger about to squeeze the trigger. The cop moves so fast the brute barely has time to react to the knife that hits him square in the forehead. As the last guy falls to the floor Jonathan simply taps his foot rolling his eyes. The cop spins on his heel facing Jonathan taking a bow hat in his hand revealing bright red hair.

“What are you doing here Jerome” Jonathan huffs glaring at the ginger. Jerome straightens letting out a small laugh flinging the hat off in a random direction. Jonathan quirks an eyebrow Jerome's face is lacking any of its usual joker makeup. Though that probably has more to do with not wanting to get caught right away than anything else.

“Aw, after all the effort I took to surprise you.” Jerome makes a show of deflating quickly conjuring up a hurt face “ That’s how you're gonna greet me the love of your life? You hurt me truly Johnny.” Jerome places a hand over his heart sticking his lip out in a mock pout.

“You are not the love of my life” Jonathan mumbles pinching the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut. Course of all the nights for Jerome to purposely disregard what he told him.

“I specifically told you not to get in the way tonight and yet here you are.” Jonathan finally drops his hand glaring at Jerome. Jerome steps closer giving a shrug with a big grin as he does so. Jonathan watches him with uncertainly its always a matter of guessing to what Jerome’s real intentions are. 

“If you really wanna know I was simply in the neighborhood Johnny.” Jerome laughs wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s neck. Jonathan stares at Jerome with a suspicious gaze. Jerome can be a terrible liar when he wants to be.

“You just happen to be “in the neighborhood” Jonathan does air quotations against his crossed arms. “On the one night you knew id be here getting back at Gordon and-“

“Yeah, yeah I remember putting the fear back in Gotham” Jerome mocks with a hand puppet and over exaggerated voice in front of Jonathan’s face. “Blah Blah Blah” He laughs as the other hand trails the seam of his suit before tugging the tucked bottom part of Jonathan’s mask out. Jonathan’s hand shoots out to grab Jerome’s wrist with a near painful grasp. Jerome gives a wide smile Jonathan glares with an unseen small sneer. They stare each-other down daring the other to make a move first. 

“Okaay~ I lied, but I did wanna be here to see ya work.” Jeromes unclenched hand slowly trials barely ghosting past Jonathan’s shoulder and across his back. “ And well when I saw how much fun you were having amongst the carnage” He emphases the last word in a a drawn out gravely voice. “I just had to join in, and maybe lend you a hand!” 

In one fluid movement Jerome pulls Jonathans hood back. Cool air mixed with the warmth of Jerome's breathe spreads over Jonathans face. Cheeks stained with black streaks running down a few loose strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Jerome barely has anytime to admire how beautifully wrecked the other already looks, before Jonathan’s other hand shoots up to grab him by the throat. Jerome cant help the giddy laugh that bubbles up in his throat. Jonathans grip tightness till Jerome can only wheeze out a laugh. Jonathan leads Jerome back by the hold on his neck eyes never leaving Jeromes. Jerome can see the fury burning behind those beautiful blue eyes, but Jerome knows theres more to it. Buried beneath it all is a glint of arousal shiny like a small diamond in those eyes. Jerome lets out a strained groan knowing he was the only who'd ever get to see it. The back of Jeromes knees hit the side of desk he's quickly slammed down on-top of it his head hitting with a dull thump held down by the hand wrapped around it still. Jerome laughs his neck will surely have bruises tomorrow hands spasming at the thought. Jonathan quickly slides his way between Jeromes legs leaning over him. Strands of Jonathan hair fall forwards brown curls framing his face. Jerome reaches up so he can coil one soft strand around his finger. 

“Did I ever tell ya you're a real beaut?” Jerome chokes out tilting head slightly to the side gaze flicking from his hair between his finger meeting Jonathan’s eyes. Jonathan's already red face flushes an even darker shade underneath the black streaks spreading back to his ears grip loosening. Jonathan takes a deep breath fingers twitching against bruised skin. All at once Jonathans grip tightens pulling Jerome towards him crashing their lips together. It’s a rough kiss all teeth and tongue. Jeromes hands tangling in long brown hair pulling the other closer wheezing out a moan as tongues slide against each-other. Jonathan bites down on the tip of Jeromes tongue trying to suppress a whine that comes out strained. Jeromes lungs burn vision dancing with black little dots he could care less. Even if it cuts the fun short dying with Jonathans on-top of him kissing desperately is a death he'd be glad to have. Jonathans grip slackens as they separate panting against Jeromes cheek flicking his tongue against his bottom lip. Jerome takes a deep breathe vision going blurry at the rush of air in his lung letting out dry coughs groaning in his chest. Jonathans cups the underside of Jeromes jaw rubbing his thumb in soft circle motions. He tilts his head observing his handiwork lips twitching upwards in an almost smile.

Jerome runs his fingers through Jonathan's hair lightly dragging his fingernails across his scalp nuzzling into the others hand with a low purr. Jonathan shivers shoulders spasming he digs his thumbnail into the bottom of Jeromes lip running it along the swallow lip leaving a dark red line. Jerome winces growling as he grabs a handful of long locks tugging roughly forcing Jonathan’s head back with grunt. He wastes no time surging forwards to plant wet kisses against the pale skin. Jonathan gripping onto his hips gasping letting out a breathy moan when Jerome sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin. Jonathan slides his hands under the others shirt raking his nails down his sides leaving red bleeding marks Jerome hissing into a laugh. Jerome smiles wide locking his ankles together behind Jonathan and pulls him closer grinding into him as their hips meet. Jerome untangles his hand from Jonathans hair as he buries his face into the side of Jeromes neck. Shaky hands clutching and twisting the rough fabric of the police shirt in a white knuckle trembling grip. Jerome leaving kisses were he can catch any flesh smiling at the cute little moan Jonathan lets out.

“You've got to be kidding me”

Jonathan’s head snaps to the side eyes wide meeting the sight of an entire squad of cops guns drawn. Jim and Harvey stand in front Harvey gives Jim a look of shock and disgust. Meets his eyes for moment only giving a small shrug before he locks his sights back on the two rogues. Jonathan feels a jolt of anxiety shoot through him doing nothing to help the blush or racing heart go away. Jerome giggles poking at his cheek he bats it away quickly disentangling himself from Jerome. Hands flying up to quickly pull his mask back over his face. Jerome lets out a huff of annoyance shooting the cops a glare. Pushing himself up leaning on his palms legs swinging over the edge of the desk. Jonathans sure he’s bumping his leg on purpose. He cant even glare at Jerome not daring to let Gordon out his sight or opening to taking them both out and ruining what was suppose to be his night. The tension in the station is tense everyone waiting for bated breath waiting for either to make the first move. Jerome stares down Jim with lopsided smile pupils blown a black void hiding the insanity lurking underneath. He's daring him to say anything wants him too, but Jim doesn't give him what he wants only the same boring stern look he always does.

“Somehow this is grosser than walking in on Penguin and Nygma.” Harvey shakes his head with a grimace. Jim frowns a little as he recalls the memory.  
“That a habit of yours bullock walking in on others hoping to catch a peep like the old creep you are” Jerome laughs running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Trust me i don't want to keep finding you freaks during your fun time but the criminals in the city don't seem to know what a room or lock is so-“

“Harvey enough” Jim barks eyes never leaving the pair gun held steady. Harvey hands go up in mock surrender before he retakes aim at Jonathan.

“Yeah bullock listen to good ol’ jimbo since he's the big boss now. Though who are we kidding you always followed his orders like some old desperate dog” Jerome snickers smirking as he hops off the desk he wraps an arm on Jonathans shoulder hanging off of him. Jonathan shoots him shifting weight on his feet. Jerome gives a cheeky smile and winks back. Jeromes other arm behind his back. Jonathan tilts his head with a quick squint of his eyes knowing that look all too well. Jerome has something up his sleeve he's just not sure if its excitement or adrenaline that causes his heart to flutter. 

Suddenly theres a crashing noise coming from behind the two criminals. The group of cops yes snap up to the captains office. Jerome quirks his eyebrow as he turns to look as well. Jonathan feels a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. It’s quiet again as the silhouette of someone lurches towards the window. Bloody fingers curl around the blinds with a low moan. The blinds come crashing down revealing the now eyes-less captain deep scratches run his face. He bangs on the glass leaving bloody finger prints behind. He releases a scream that comes out hoarse and guttural. Jonathan eyes grow wide with amusement as a few of the cops flinch. 

“Geez, whats gotten into that guy?” Jerome whistles shaking his head turning back to towards Jim. Jim stares down both of them with cold anger fingers tightening on his gun. Harvey lowering his gun turning his attention fully to the disturbing sight. “Ya know jimmy you really gotta be more careful with the guys you got working here some people just aren't cut out for the job. Could be enough to drive a guy mad.” Jerome drags out the word smile wide breaking out into a fit of giggles patting Jonathans shoulder. 

“I do hope you enjoy the gift I’ve left behind Gordon.” Jonathan motions towards the captain in the window. “I do hope this enlightens you that these men that you hand picked to keep others safe. We're nothing more than cowards afraid of what lurked in their own minds. And that you are just the same.” Jonathans raises his gloved hand loosely pointing at Jim. Jerome jostles Jonathan smile wide as he plants a chaste kiss to masked cheek.

“Well~ This sure has been fun catching up with you Jimbo, and you're dirty old dog.” Jerome lets go of Jonathan's shoulder to take a few steps towards Jim and the rest. Thats when Jonathan sees it. A quick glance at the hand behind Jerome's back a small device. “But I think it's about time for me and Johnny to take our leave. Ya know finish our business somewhere else since we were so rudely interrupted before. Don’t ya think?” Jerome looks back at Jonathan with a sweet smile. Jonathan rolls his eyes before giving a slight nod. 

“You're surrounded so why you two make the smart decision and give yourselves up” Jim shouts. Jerome rolls his eyes shakes his head smile growing. Pointing his thumb back towards the ridiculousness of Jim. Other hand coming up to cover his mouth as he giggles.

“Thats all you got to say Jimothy? Geez, ya really need to find some new material wouldn't want you getting stale on us.”

“You better watch yourself clown I’m this close to shooting you and the straw freak.” Harvey yells using his gun to motion between the two rogues both who meet his outburst with smiles. Jim quickly shoots a look at his partner a sympathetic look.

“Alright thats an enough of this. You and Jonathan are under are-”

“Is that what you really think is going to happen, Jim?” Jerome barks a laugh. “No, no you see that's … boring.” He sneers “ Instead we're going to do something a little more exciting! But don't worry I’ll spoil the end for ya. See you're going to lose some of your little blue boys there. While we walk out the back door and theres nothin you can do to stop us.” Jerome's smile grows unsettlingly wide eyes dark as he lets out a slow gritty laugh. Lifting his hands up to show off the device in his hand slowly stepping back to stand at Jonathans side. Jim’s eyes carefully scan around them trying to find any sign of explosives. 

The surrounding cops begin looking at each-other nervously. Harvey slightly lowers his gun turning towards the entrance as the distant sound of as circus music slowly grows louder. Harvey and Jim share a look between them before Jim gives a curt nod. Harvey gives one in return yelling for some of the officers to follow him outside. Jonathan rubs his syringed fingers together as he takes a step back. Theres a loud bang as a bullet is shot into the floor barely missing his foot. Jerome laughs wagging a finger Jim. Jonathan looks at the hole it left behind wide eyed blinking up back to meet Jims. Jim opens his mouth about about to say something only to get cut off by Harvey yelling for him. Jim glances towards the entrance. Jerome takes the moment to grab Jonathans upper arm pulling him closer cupping his hand around his ear.

“Get ready to run Johnny boy.” He whispers against his mask pecking his cheek quickly letting go as Jim turned his attention back to them. Harvey reappears rushing past the remaining officers breathing slightly heavy as he makes it back to Jim side.

“There's some sickos version of an ice cream truck in the middle of the road“ Harvey motions back towards the entrance the music much louder now muffled as it blasts outside.

Everyone freezes as the music instantly turns off the last note fading on the quiet street. Jerome's hand finds Jonathans gloved one firmly clasping it tugging as he begins to take tiny steps back. Jonathan blindly follows stopping when Jim sets his sights on them hiding their held hands between them. Jerome gives an innocent smiles eyes closing as he waves with his free hands. Jim and Harvey turn back towards the entrance as an ear splitting siren begins to blast from the trucks speakers. The police outside having to cover their ears with both hands. The others inside glance at each-other nervously some turning towards the entrance. The sirens dies leaving an eerie silence as its echo dies down.Before anyone can react there's the sound of gunshots coming from seemingly every side of the precinct. Jeromes cult members spilling out the truck outside and the near building swarming the small group of officers in the front. A few making their way past and through the doors.

“Thats our cue to run.” Jerome barks a laugh as he pulls Jonathan along side as the run towards the back exit. Jim yells after them firing a few shots at them missing by a few inches. Jonathan lets out a muffled laugh as the sounds of Jim and Harvey getting overrun. 

As they reach the backdoor Jerome slows before coming to a complete stop. Jonathan looks at Jerome confused letting go of Jeromes hand stepping ahead of Jerome.

“What are we waiting for? The doors right there.” Jonathan places his hand on the handle. Barely pulling it before Jerome grabs him by the wrist wagging his finger as Jonathan angrily snaps his head towards him.

“Patience my little crow” Jerome smiles. Jonathan rolls his eyes at the name as he considers socking him in the arm. Jerome starts mumbling something to himself getting more annoyed. He begins counting on his fingers he gets to seven before there is distant explosion that shakes the building. Lights flicker and dust falls from the ceiling distant screams and cheers mix together filling the air. Jonathan looks behind them watching two bloodied officers run into a room trying to escape the gang of crows and clowns. Jerome mumbles about something being late under his breath as he pulls the handle open nudging Jonathan out of the door. They spill into the back alley a few followers run past them and towards the chaos in the streets. A cloud of ash and ruble had rained down onto the GCPD and surrounding area. A slight breeze blowing down the alleyway Jonathan takes a deep breathe as fresh cool night air washes over him. The sounds of sirens and yells can be heard in the distance. Lights from cop cars reflect off the walls as shadows of both followers dance along the buildings and street. Jonathan tears his gaze away from the scene and back to Jerome still at his side leaning against the wall lightly bouncing on his heels. Jonathan cant help the affectionate he feels for the ginger. Smiling under his mask he ghosts the others arm as he walks past without a word the other follows beside him.

They cut through a few more alleys and backstreets till the sounds of sirens is barely audible. Jerome skipping along kicking any garbage in his path. Jonathan works his mask of his collar before pulling the hood over his head the cool night air hitting his sweat covered skin sending a small shiver down his spine. He wipes his face on his sleeve smearing his eye makeup even more. Quickly glancing over at Jerome now humming a song he's never heard of.

“So… was that ugly truck the bomb or made to just be as annoying as possible?” Jonathan softly smirks. Jerome turns towards him walking backwards with his arms behind his head eyes seeming to glow in the shadows of the alley with a smile. 

“You know I’ve been told the louder something is the better it sounds.” He shrugs giggling. Jonathan shakes his head with a small smile. “Looks like ice cream trucks are a great distraction for cops and kiddies” Jerome hops next to Jonathan bumping his shoulder as they make their way out of the last alley stopping at the entrance. Jonathan leans against the wall enjoying the silence of the empty street. They are far away from any cops or masked strangers so they take a moment to rest. Jerome leans on the opposite wall fingers tapping against it softly. 

Without warning Jerome jumps off the wall with a shout. Jonathan hates that is causes him to jump slightly as well. He stands eyes quickly looking around for any threat finding nothing. He stares at Jerome with wide confused eyes. The ginger swooping in and grabbing him by the shoulders he stiffens in the others grasp. Jerome leans forwards till their foreheads touch. Jonathan can see the unnatural green of Jeromes eyes swim with a glint of amusement smile wide.

“I something my dear, Johnny. Something very important that it's a matter of life and death” Jerome's voice is low all amusement gone from his face replaced with a more dark sinister one. Jonathan furrows his brow with a slight shake of his head. Before he can question it Jerome lets him go taking a step back hands on his hips. 

“I never got to finish telling you my joke” Jerome pouts foot tapping as he crosses his arms. Jonathan stares at him in disbelief. He quickly bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from even giving a smile let alone laugh. He crosses his arms as well putting on a mask of disinterest.

“I don't really care for the answer” Jonathan half heartily shrugs. Jerome frowns uncrossing his arms instead folding them behind his back as he slinks closer.

“Are you suuuure~” 

“Yeah i’m sure, Jerome.” Jonathan sighs leaning his back against the wall. Jerome still closing the space between them stopping when the tips of their shoes touch. His hands flying out from behind him to grab Jonathan's cheeks. Pulling the Jonathan close to place a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back as he rubs his thumbs in small circles a soft smile and puppy dog eyes.

“Pleease Johnny” Jerome whines. Jonathan's gaze softens cheeks pink. He places his hands on-top of Jerome's pulling them away. They stare at each-other for a moment before Jonathan shakes his head with a half smile.

“Fine go ahead you big baby.” Jonathan sighs. Jerome claps his hands together with small squeal. He straightens clearing his throat for extra effect.

“ So what did the butcher say to the pigs?

“…” Jonathan smirks tilting his head to the side. “I don't know Jerome. What?”

“Nice to MEAT you” 

There's a silence pause between them. Jonathan eventually breaks laughing lightly as he shakes his head. Jeromes face splits with a wide amused smile bouncing on his heels. 

“That wasn't even good, Jerome” 

“It got a laugh from you I say it was perfect.” Jerome winks with a one finger salute. Jonathans chuckles pushing himself off the wall meeting Jerome in the middle of the alley way. He bumps Jeromes shoulder slowly reaching out to grab Jeromes hand who eagerly clasps it. They leave the alley walking out onto the sidewalk. Swinging their hands slightly Jerome begins humming again. Jonathan eventually relaxing with Jerome by his side. The calm of the city is so peaceful at night if you ignore what could be lurking in it. Under the guise of darkness and street lamps they make the journey back home together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from a few years ago and well i feel horrible but its finished. I hope its at least somewhat enjoyable im still a big ol rookie and not good at anything related to kissing and stuff. Sorry if it doesn't flow i tried my best I'm just happy i finished so i hope to add more this tag for these boys cause well i love them. Anyways enjoy and thanks for reading


End file.
